Ushio Aotsuki
The Hero of the story Background The protagonist of the series, he is the son of a temple priest and a lady shaman, destined to wield the Beast Spear and defeat the super yokai Hakumen no Mono. He is very kind-hearted and greatly values all life and friendships. With his ideals, he manages to unite the forces of mankind and yokai against Hakumen through his example of his fighting partnership with Tora. Ushio loves Asako and cares a lot for Mayuko, and will promptly appear to save them from yokai attacks. Personality Ushio has a good heart, and does his best to be honest, often only resorting to lying to try and get out of trouble, although he's no good at it. Ushio has a fondness for painting, and likes to paint when he gets the chance, although everyone tells him he sucks at painting, and frankly they're right. But that doesn't stop Ushio from trying to paint better artworks. He's very determined, stubborn, brash, loud, immature, naive, and often violent, whether it's with his father, Tora, or even Asako, he'll brawl with anyone who provokes his ire. Still, Ushio has good qualities: He is willing to lend a helping hand to anyone, provng he is very compassionate, and he can be merciful to even his enemies, which sometimes backfires. He has a very righteouss spirit, and will not stand for wrongdoing, whether it's a yokai or a human causing misdeeds, minor or significant. Ushio has several dynamic relationships, good or bad, with many characters in the story (is father, Asako), but his most dynamic is with Tora, the yokai he freed from the cellar of his family temple. Ushio has made himself the "keeper" of Tora to insure he commits no wrongdoing or evil acts, like eating humans. And Tora doesn't like it, often flaring up fierce and violent arguments between the two, Ushio promising to kill Tora someday and Tora vowing to haunt Ushio until he eats him. Despite their violent antagonisim towards each other, time and time again, Ushio and Tora have worked together, fighting side-by-side with effective teamwork. Ushio, being human, grows to care about Tora, despite the yokai's continuous threats and violence, but that doesn't stop Ushio from attacking Tora when provoked, often slamming the spear on Tora's head, giving him comical bumps. Ushio's relationship with his father, Shigure, is almost as violent, as his father constantly critisizes him and they frequently assault each other. Stll, they truly love each other as father and son. Ushio's love interest is Asako Nakamura, the two of them having been friends since they were small children. They are both violent, insult each other, get into fights, often with Asako prevailing over Ushio, and they both deny having any feelings deeper than friendship for the other, Asako more so. Ushio is also good friends with Mayuko, having saved her several tiems from yokai. She treats Ushio with much more respect and kindness than Asako does, and they enjoy each other's company. Ushio has various relationships with many characters, human and yokai alike. He is revered and respected by plenty of his yokai allies, like Raishin, Kagari, Izuna, Osa, and he is well-liked by many human friends he's made, like Reiko Hanyuu, Yuu Hiyama, and Saya Takatori, these three girls having had romantic felings for Ushio but all accepted that Asako is the one Ushio loves. Another ally Ushio has is the Chinese Excorsit, Hyou, whom he met under tense circumstances. Powers and abilities *Master Spearman: It is no surprise that after coming into possession of the Beast Spear, Ushio became a most skilled spearman, wiedling the weapon with amazing skill and ingenuity. He is capable of fighting very wel with the weapon, against multiple opponents, and is often very adaptable. Ushio constantly keeps the spear on hand due to Tora's constant threatening to eat him, and to threaten the yokai to control him. *Enhanced strength and speed: *Advanced Healing rate and durability: As ushio is often injured or wounded in battle, the Beast Spear accelerates his healing process, enabling Ushio to quickly recover from various injuries, and the spear increases his durability, allowing him to survive injuries that would otherwise kill a normal person. *Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: While not properly trained in martial arts, Ushio has proven himself capable of unarmed combat on various occasions, incorporating his fighting skills with his wielding of the Beast Spear. *Control of the Beast Spear: As the Beast Spear's master, Ushio can call the weapon to his hand if he loses it or throws it. Whenever Ushio invokes the spear's powers, his eyes become feral and his hair lengthens all the way down to his feet, making him appear somewhat like a yokai himself. trivia *Ushio Aotsuki's name and surname mean "the tide" and "blue moon" respectively Category:Character